All We Are
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "How..how do you, you know, deal with it?" Chelsea took a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. "I don't." Sequal to YBS. Details inside if you don't feel like reading that one. Multi-chap. Channy, Davsea, Tawnico, other couples. Romance/humor/drama.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is the sequal to You'd Be Surprised, which was the sequal to Chad with a Sister. It's sort of based off the song "All We Are" by OneRepublic, but not entirely. If you don't feel like reading CWAS and YBS, and just want to read this, or if you can't remember some things that happened in those, you can PM me if you want the summaries of both stories. And I don't mean like how fanfic puts out summaries - actually summarizing the whole stories...in four paragraphs. xD**

**Let you be warned - my main focus right now is Whisk Me Away, so this might not be updated that often, but I'll try my best. :) Doing two stories at once is kind of difficult, especially when you throw school in there too.**

**This is set in the future. Though if you actually pay attention, you can tell that.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

Chelsea stepped into the apartment, a box in her hands. She set it down in one of the only free spaces on the floor, putting her hands on her hips and looking around, smiling. She was happy to finally move out of her parent's house, and she felt happy about the apartment she had chosen. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small, either, and she was sure it would be fine to live in.

Chelsea's twin brother, Chad, walked in the door behind her, carrying the last box. He looked around and sighed, seeing there was no where to set it.

"So, looks good, huh?" Chelsea asked him, smiling. Chad raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good? What do you mean, good? There's stuff everywhere!" he set the box he was holding down on top of another box, motioning around to the nowhere near empty apartment. Chelsea shrugged, seeing his point.

"Well, besides that. It's a pretty good size for only two people. And the..well, layout, looks nice."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I chose to move out with you? Brothers and sisters don't normally do that."

"We're twins - more special connection." Chelsea smiled.

"But compared to the mansion we moved out of..this place...well, it sucks!"

Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest in a childish manner, frowning. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Be that way." she attempted to stomp off, but it was difficult considering the boxes nearly made a maze in the living room of the apartment. She eventually found her way to the kitchen and entered it.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Chad muttered, slightly confused. "We're twenty one, Chels, not eight!" he yelled to his sister, who "pfft"ed in response.

"You're just jealous," Chelsea said as she walked back out of the kitchen. "Aunt Cookie _still_ likes me more." she smirked, biting into the apple she had in her hand.

"Whatever, Chels. And, by the way, where the heck did you get that?" he pointed to the apple.

She looked at it, her eyes flickering with confusion. "I don't really know..."

"Okay..." Chad narrowed his eyes a bit at her. "Whatever. Why are you still playing the Aunt Cookie card? You know she likes us equally."

"She just said that to make you feel better." Chelsea smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fi-" Chelsea stopped as she saw her brother's eyes fill with hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that remind you of.." she trailed off as Chad sat down on the (surprisingly empty and already placed) couch. "But remember," she smiled. "You're over her - remember, Chad? _Over her_!" Chelsea sang the last bit.

"Supposed to be." Chad scoffed.

"Come on, Chad, that was two years ago." Chelsea sighed. They had been through this a few times. If Chelsea didn't feel bad for him, she would have been frustrated, angry, but she knew exactly what he was going through. The pain from her and - she couldn't even say his name's - breakup still surfaced now and then, but she tried to force it back down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Chad closed his eyes. He understood that Chelsea was tired of cheering him up constantly. He opened one of his eyes and studied his sister, who was now sitting next to him. "How..how do you, you know, deal with it?"

Chelsea stood up and took a deep breathe, releasing it with a sigh. "I don't." she nearly whispered, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, there you go, the prologue thingy. It's short, yes, but it tells you some of the stuff that's going on right now. Chelsea and Chad are twenty one, now, and they moved out of their parents house and into an apartment.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, chapter one.**

**Let it be known, this story is more angsty and dramatic then the first one. 'Specially since Chelsea won't be giving her sarcastic comments.**

**You'll see why.**

**Note: I hope these stories have impacted on you so much that when you watch SWAC, and you see Chad, you wonder "Where the heck is Chelsea?"**

**:D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Chelsea Dawn Cooper had always been comical.

Well, not always. When she was a drama-loving diva she wasn't. But after her drastic change in personality (thanks to a few Randoms), she had been. She always had a sarcastic comment, reference, or some sort of joke.

Therefore, Chad could always tell when something was up with her. When she went back to her diva mood - no jokes, just buisness. He didn't like that part of her attitude; no one did. Chelsea would deny that her attitude would change, but everyone around her could see it.

So when she had put on her sunglasses and said a simple "Later." before leaving her and her brother's apartment, Chad knew something was up. He wondered for a moment if it was because of what had happened the day before. Chelsea never discussed the "M2CBU", as they called it (Munroe to Cooper break ups). When he had mentioned it, had she started hurting all over again?

Then again, she had to be reminded of it every time when Chad began crying (not literally crying, but Chelsea called it that) about..the female Munroe. Why in the world would it hurt her so much yesterday?

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have the slightest idea.

"Wait, Chelsea!" he yelled, running out of the door after her. Chelsea stopped and turned around, lowering her glasses. "Where are you going?"

"Out." she anwered simply, then walking away again. Chad let her go, walking back into their apartment.

* * *

Chad looked through the numbers in the phonebook, slightly surprised when he found the number he was looking for. He had figured she wouldn't have allowed her number to be in the phonebook, not wanting to attract any possible crazy fans or stalkers. He picked up his cellphone and dialed the number nervously. After all, he hadn't talked to the girl in quite a while.

"Tawni Hart speaking." Tawni's voice rang out of the phone.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. "Tawni? It's Chad. And I know you're about to hang up - please, don't."

She snickered. "This isn't about you-know-who, is it? I'm not going to help you get back together with her."

"No, it's not. It's about Chelsea."

Tawni was silent for a few moments. "...what about her?"

"I think something's wrong with her. She's getting that diva additude back, y'know? I think she could use a girl to talk to right now, though. Do you think you could do that...?"

The girl on the other end was silent again, before sighing. "I suppose I can give it a shot. I haven't talked to her in a while, though, so don't count on anything."

Chad sighed in relief again. "Thanks."

"Whatever, Cooper." and with that, she hung up.

* * *

Chelsea opened the door to her brother and her's apartment slowly. The lights were off, and the room was silent. There were still tons of boxes around, but she could see a few opened and a few missing entirely - she assumed Chad had done some unpacking while she was gone. She smiled, seeing no trace of said boy in the room, and quietly shut the door behind her. She pulled her phone out of her purse, then dropped it on the table next to the door and crept over into her room. Chelsea wanted to stay clear of her brother finding out about how late she was coming home - she knew for sure he wouldn't be happy, and probably ask questions that she didn't feel like answering.

She quickly changed into her night wear and sat down on her bed. Chelsea was about to set her phone down on the nightstand next to her bed, but it rang in her hand. She checked the time on her phone. Who would call her at midnight?

"Um, hello?" she asked, unwearily.

"Chelsea? Good, you're still awake." she was a bit shocked to hear Tawni Hart's voice through the phone - Chelsea hadn't talked to Tawni in quite a while.

She yawned. "Yeah, I am. Can I ask why you're calling?" she then added, "At midnight?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow. So we could talk - catch up."

Chelsea thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow at the Starbucks down the road from Condor Studios. Let's say, ten o'clock?" without allowing Chelsea to respond, Tawni hung up.

Chelsea shut her phone and sat in next to her. Condor Studios. She hadn't heard that name in a while. Mackenzie Falls ended after Chad had gotten a bit to old to play a teenager anymore. Only a bit before that the break-ups happened, so after Chad had stopped filming his show, neither him nor Chelsea went there anymore.

Really, that studio brought up a few memories she didn't want to remember.

* * *

Chelsea entered the Starbucks her and Tawni had agreed to go to. She felt anxious as she looked around for the other blonde starlet. Her blues eyes eventually located her, and she walked over to the table Tawni was sitting at, texting.

"Hey, Chelsea!" Tawni exclaimed, putting her phone in her purse. "Long time no see, huh?"

She nodded. "I suppose," she shrugged, sitting down.

"So, um.." Tawni cleared her throat awkwardly. "How...are..things?"

"Good." Chelsea answered simply, still a bit confused as to why Tawni had randomly called her after all this time. The two blondes were quiet for a while, neither knowing what to say. Chelsea, not sure what Tawni wanted, and Tawni, not sure how to ask Chelsea what was wrong with her.

"Did you...start dating anyone else?" Tawni was unsure about how the other girl would respond to the question. She felt relieved when she simply shook her head. She had been afraid Chelsea might be upset about the mention of dating in general.

Chelsea was silent for a moment, before asking, "Are you still dating Nico?"

Tawni shook her head. "No, no, we broke up." Chelsea nodded slowly, with a simple "Ah."

"Look, Chelsea, I'm guessing you're wondering the reason I called you?" Chelsea nodded once again. Tawni sighed, giving up. "Chad called me yesterday. He thought something was wrong with you. So, what's up?"

At this, a spark of anger flicked in the other blonde girl's blue eyes. She got up. "Nothing's wrong with me, Tawni." she spat, then leaving the shop.

Tawni sighed. Chad had been right - there was definitly something wrong with Chelsea Dawn Cooper.

* * *

**Tada. I finally finished the first chapter.**

**So, what's up with Chelsea?**

**-Abbie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, whenever I listen to the song "All We Are" I have to start writing this story again. So, thank OneRepublic for this update. :D Sorry my updates are so..far apart. I'm still writing WMA, remember, and then school adds in. So don't expect updates like every ten minutes, please.**

**I don't own SWAC, OneRepublic, yada yada yada. I'm sick of writing this constantly. D:**

* * *

_I tried to paint you a picture,_

_The colors were all wrong._

_Black and white didn't fit you, and all along,_

_You were shaded with patience._

_~All We Are, OneRepublic_

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

Chelsea stopped, her fork freezing halfway to her mouth. She looked up at the curious blue eyes of her brother. She wasn't really in the mood for interrogation. Her head hurt for reasons she wasn't sure of, and she was still a bit upset from her meeting with Tawni a few days earlier. Tawni had said that Chad was the first to notice some wrong with her, so she assumed she'd eventually get asked that question. She just didn't want it to be that moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chelsea frowned, stuffing her bite of pancake in her mouth.

Chad continued staring at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What's going on with your additude lately? You never act like that. So what's up?"

His sister sighed. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What is it? Is it because of...you know what?"

"It's not because of Da..." she sighed mid-sentence. "That."

"So you admit there's something wrong with you?"

Chelsea glared at her brother, her head down slightly. "It's to early in the morning for you to be so annoying."

"Give me some answers and I'll stop talking, then."

Chelsea ignored him. Why was he so insistant on sticking his nose where it didn't belong? She didn't want constant questions from Tawni and Chad, she wanted to be left alone. That was the main reason she had been leaving every day. Given, she wasn't exactly alone, then, but she was away from Chad, nonetheless.

Chad gave up on asking her, and went for a different question. "Where have you been going?"

Silence.

He sighed, giving up, seeing he was going to receive no response for any questions. "Thanks for the help unpacking." he laughed quietly, but Chelsea didn't even smile. Usually, their sarcastic jokes would entertain eachother, but obviously the case was different at that moment. He cleared his throat. "So..uh..did you, did you talk to anyone different, lately?"

Chelsea suddenly slammed her fork down on the table, then crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "Cut it, Chad. I know it was you who sent Tawni to talk with me. Why are you so insistant on bugging the crap out of me?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. I'm sorry I'm worried about my sister."

"Don't be, alright? I'm a big girl - I can handle things by myself." Despite the sarcastic joke she said at the end, her voice was angry. Irritated. To Chad, it came out as acid. He felt nearly like he'd been slapped in the face (thinking back, he had).

Chelsea got up and shoved her dishes in the sink, grabbing her purse and walking into the living room. Chad got up quickly and followed her out. She unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it.

"Where are you going now?"

"Out."

* * *

Chelsea quietly opened the door to her and her brother's apartment, looking around. She silently cheered when she saw that Chad wasn't there, as usual Setting her purse on the couch, Chelsea noticed the Chad had done more unpacking. She shrugged and walked to her room.

Turning the light on, she jumped back in surprise when Chad swirled around in her computer chair, a disappointed and stern look on her face - he reminded her of a father catching his child coming home after curfew.

Okay, that was sort of the situation they were in at that moment.

"Well, well," Chad stood up, his arms crossed over his chest. He walked a circle around his sister, then stopping in front of her. She figured he would have eventually done something like this - she just hoped he wouldn't. "Look who's finally home at.." he looked at his watch. "Midnight."

Chelsea pushed past him, rolling her eyes, and sat on her bed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where have you been going?" Chad brought his hands down and slapped them to his sides, beginning to feel angry at his sister. He was sick of her leaving all day without even an explanation.

But, still, he got silence.

"Chelsea...are you dating someone?"

"No!" she immediently yelled, jumping up. "It's none of your business, anyway. Just leave me alone." Chelsea demanded, before pushing him out of her room. She shut the door and leaned her back against it, sliding down to the floor. She felt tired, definitly. Sick of still being upset over something that happened so long ago. If she hadn't left for that movie, and her co-star wouldn't have been _him_, of all people...

If she hadn't of been so stupid.

* * *

**It's short again. Bah. But, hey, at least I updated, right? I can't think of much to throw in here before I get to the more exciting part, and I didn't want to throw that into this chapter, so, hey, here you go.**

**So...what's up with Chelsea? And, as far as the ending goes, you should be confused, yes. I'll be elaborating more on that, don't worry.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
